Five Other Nights at Freddy's
by TiGGs96
Summary: AUs and "what ifs" in the world of FNAF. No matter who comes to play, there is always death involved...


_**Night 1**_

Jeremy looked on his monitor to quickly check on the music box in the prize counter. Some of the Toy models have been more aggressive as of late, and stole away his attention from his most important duty. The screen flickered into focus and he saw the puppet's mask peeking through its gift box. Winding as much as he could, he left to check the vents and hallway.

But there was nothing.

Thankful, but unnerved, he checked the various rooms to see where the animatronics could be hiding. All the birthday rooms were clear, as well as the bathroom hallway and the parts and service room.

Even the Toys were back at their original spots.

…

Jeremy had to stop and stare when he saw Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy standing back on stage, emotionless and still as they are at the beginning of each night. It was the same at Kid's Cove, the Toy fox, known as Mangle, was lying still on the floor.

The boy checked between the two camera views for over five minutes before realizing that they wouldn't be doing anything else for the rest of the night. Sighing out a great gust of wind, he eased his tense back and stretched his arms over his head. Deciding to relax some, he was content to slouch in his seat, but kept his hands on the tab and mask.

With the music box being the only sound echoing through the building, the place didn't seem as intimidating as it normally was for him. The pictures on the walls were clumsily made and colored all over, they rather looked adorable and he could imagine how proud the child was when seeing it on display.

Hearing the music fade and slow, Jeremy flipped back into night guard mode and instantly hit the keys needed to view the prize counter.

The puppet was out.

It wasn't attacking, but rather moving across the room to wind back up the box itself. The current night guard was speechless, never before had he seen any one of the bots move out of place while he was looking. Normally, they would somehow blind the cameras and move during the fuzz. But this one, this one was moving very much like a human.

In fact, as Jeremy looked closer, he could see that the Puppet was different than before. It was wearing some form of shirt and hat, both a faded blue and very much tattered. His heart stopped as the thing halted and looked straight into the camera.

The face resembled the Puppet, but there was no grinning smile. The mask looked cracked and dusty, the whole thing looking sad compared to its happier counterpart. His eyes were black and his presence somehow caused a constant static to remain on the screen. The white, tiny, pupil moved to the exiting door and a black out ceased his camera views.

Foregoing his tech, Jeremy flashed the light on and off rapidly as he saw the THING walking down the hall. Its strides were long and strong as it swiftly made it's was to him. Seeing that the light didn't work, Jeremy placed the mask over his face to hide himself. Stopping, the clothed marionette seemed bewildered. Sadly, the confusion stopped it barely a second and it lifted Jeremy's mask off.

Jeremy was close to crying, he was hyperventilating and had a hard time looking away from the thing's face. In his peripherals, he could see the words on its hat, "Night Guard," the exact same as his. The bot raised a rubber hand to lift up his chin gently, scaring the boy more than if it was jumping at him.

Then he heard it, mumbling. The warbled mess was coming from the voice box of the horrendous machine. Words coming out sarcastically through the mouth-less being, words like "It's Me." A slight shake of the thing's head caused another phrase to pop out of its voice.

"Your Mistake"

_**Day 2**_

Mike jolted. He rubbed his eyes and hit his head to keep awake. He felt stupid for napping in the first place. Headaches have been plaguing him for the past few days and have been affecting his sleep pattern. All he has been doing is doing his crappy night job, returning home, and passing out into a coma-like state. Even with all the sleep, he comes back to work exhausted.

It's only a week.

That is the only thing keeping him going, it's only a week. After the week is done, he will earn his paycheck, get the ring, and return to his girl.

Only a week.

Just seven days.

Survive the night.

He could hear noises as the furry demons wander around the pizzeria. Chica is in the kitchen, Foxy is still in his cove, Bonnie is at the table area, and Freddy is chilling behind the curtain.

Stupid animals with their stupid tech and their stupid killing.

2 A.M. and his head was throbbing again.

"Shut up in there you stupid bird! Don't make me come in there!"

The banging had one last, throbbing clang before the noises ceased. Even when the noise is gone, Mike's head still suffered a painful thrum.

Mike noticed that Foxy was peeking out of his cove, probably wondering what was going on. While the fox doesn't do too much to aggravate the man, Mike was still angry at life in general.

"If I see one more strand of fur escaping that curtain, I'm personally going over there to tear your endo out of your suit!"

With a whine, the intimidating creature reluctantly slid back into the shadows.

"HEY YOU BROWN TURD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, KEEP YOUR UGLY MUG RIGHT THERE!"

Freddy didn't do much to respond. If one was brave, or crazy enough to pull back the curtain, one could see Freddy actually looking sullen and downtrodden.

Bonnie kept to himself, not wanting to do anything that might upset Mike. But seeing that he was exceptionally snippy towards the others, he decided to just wait the rest of the night in the closest.

Chica did her very best to put back the pots and pans without making any noise. It was difficult and slow. She would stop and pause whenever the metal clinked. The last thing she wanted to do is upset Mike further.

Unknown to Mike, five children were also avoiding the man. A boy, usually abrasive, was comforting the upset fox. A small child kept reminding the big bird to remain silent, as well as hugging the animatronic for comfort. A girl was waiting with Bonnie, talking to pass the time. Another boy was with Freddy, both not entirely sure whether to mess with Mike or stay hidden. And a fifth child was hiding under the desk. She usually was the one who stays with Mike, but recently, she's been terrified of him. So she's been playing a game of keep away, staying close to him while being away from him. It's the only thing she can do.

As this all happens, another man is stuck in a room, where he swears he hears voices. During the young man's first night, he though this voice was his own. But tonight, he realized that it wasn't his own voice he was hearing. This man's voice was bitter, and angry. He could hear the man curse aloud about the entertainment bots. And the temperatures, there would be times where his seat felt too hot or when his feet underneath the desk was too cold. Shadows were caught on camera on moment than dissipating the next, all but the biggest shadow that he saw in his peripherals wandering in his office.

By the end of the week, the young man would be able to leave. He wasn't even thinking about overtime, he just wanted to leave this mad house. The voices, the temperature, the shadows, they were too much. Even the disturbing message the phone guy left him wan't his main concern, he was scared that the dark pressure suffocating him will cause him to crack and crumble and be just as bitter as the man he hears. (And sees?)

2:15 A.M.

Just one week.

Survive the night.

_**Day 3**_

Children laughed and smiled as Freddy's band played their songs. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy were smiling as they sung their song, just as their A.I. programmed them to. Looking at the other end of the restaurant, another group of kids were eagerly awaiting another member of the Fazbear group behind Pirate's Cove. Right on cue, the curtains rose as the band said their farewells.

A fox appeared to an excited crowd of kids just waiting for him. Foxy enthusiastically told tales and stories of his adventures to the crowd. I couldn't fight the urge to tease the robot.

"All this talk of plundering and swashbuckling, are you sure you're not a thief?"

I normally don't talk often, my job not needing to, so I enjoy it when I see the kids and other animatronics jump in surprise. Foxy lent out a hearty laugh when he realized it was me who said the accusation.

"Ye not plannin' on arrestin' me are ye laddy?"

"If I have to…"

Another chuckle, plus the giggles of the children.

"But am I really a thief if I steal from othe' thieves?"

"A thief is someone who has something that doesn't belong to him, so yes, taking something that belongs to someone who doesn't own the thing still makes you a thief."

"But what if they weren't caught?" The pirate said slyly.

"I got my eye on you, thief!"

We both smiled as some of the kids screamed and cheered me on while another group was siding with Foxy, I may not be as popular as Foxy or well known as Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, but I still enjoy the kids and yearn to make them happy.

But for me, making them happy means making them save.

They Toy models have practically ruined the business for the five of us, the Bite and the murders killing the restaurant as well. It took a lot of persuading to build me, and a few good pretty pennies. The advertisement of a new character scared away a good number of people, but little by little, we're gaining some costumers again.

I swept my eyes across the area, taking note of how many people were there, which child belongs to who, and locking in on the more suspicious folk. A soft whirring could be heard as my internal database connected to the internet for updates.

Ivann John Works: clean.

Joanna Merchan: clean.

Franklin K. Jones, has a fine due to speeding; not a concern to child in current condition: clean.

So on and so forth he went on, searching and checking all patrons in under a minute. The only warning was coming from a man talking to an employee. He was a previous worker from the older restaurant, but was only just now asking for a job. The man has had two restraining orders from the local parks due to the concerns of parents. There hasn't been any real proof of the man being a pedophile, but I'll have to keep my eyes on him.

The noises of screaming children became louder, and my own A.I. activated to move and look at the action. There was no screech of pain or fright, which is good, but there were an awful lot of kids running around.

Using my amplifier, my voice box was now able to be heard over the kids.

"Please, no running in the cove! Safety first!"

A few let out their disappointment but still respected my advice. By the time I returned to my post, the noted man was gone, the janitor washing the floors. After a few minutes, I realized that the man simply left and continued on with my duties.

Night fell, and the restaurant has long-since closed. The employees had left, other than the night guard that came in early at work, which left the rest of us to recharge for tomorrow.

At around three A.M. is when I noticed something amiss. Along with the hired guard, I myself have with me my scanner and motion detector. This helps me take note on who has left and who just entered the restaurant, and my sensors indicated that someone has made himself/herself inside. This caused me to kick-start awake to asses the current condition.

I could hear sounds coming from the office, the teenage night guard having headphones that prevented him from noticing the intruder. I'll inform the manager later, right now I have to find the invader.

Noting that the other animatronics were still resting, I left them be to search alone. The janitor's closet and kitchen were clear, as well as the backroom and both hallways. The only possible room would be the bathrooms.

The boy's bathrooms were clear, taking the time to check the stalls. Now the only possibility would be the girl's bathroom. Walking inside there seemed to be no living being inside, but like the other stalls, I started to check them all.

The first stall was clear, not exactly clean, but clear. The second stall didn't' hold anyone either. But when opening the third stall, I blanked and shut down; realizing too late that the perpetrator was behind him.

When I started up again, my scanners had their wires ripped out and my wi-fi connector was completely removed out of its frame. Someone managed to cut out a hole big enough for his hands to fit inside but small enough for the damage to be covered by my costume hat. With the way his hands barbarically tore it's way through my scalp and wiring, he(?) also damaged my A.I..

The day had me scrambling for children with faces I could no longer recognize. Thankfully the weekday meant that fewer children were visiting, so I earned a lucky break. But still, I didn't miss the uniforms the employees were wearing. The janitor had a tag that showed his name and job, and the cooks having their own separate uniform. I would have informed the manager of my malfunction, but she didn't have her own iconic wardrobe.

I kept to myself and only quoted my usual warnings, trying to keep count on how many entered and how many had left.

I was unable to stop what happened in the backroom, with the children.

I couldn't do anything as the pizzeria shut down for inspection.

I didn't know what to do when the others had their clean done.

No, I did know, I was mad. They had their cleaning done while I had my malfunctions. (From where?)

Doesn't the staff realize that I'm broken? (From what?)

Don't those ! #$ realize that something has happened to me? (They don't, do they?)

Don't they care? (You're not important, what are you?)

I'm just as necessary as the others! (You're useless.)

I could have been the hero and saved those kids! (But you didn't)

I WILL do it! (You can't)

The next ! #$ that enters this ! #$ building will be personally ! #$ by ME and ME ALONE! (You can't)

I don't need Freddy Fazz! #$ and his gang of ! #$! I am my own leader! I am my own gang! If they don't need me, well ! #$ them because I CERTAINLY don't need them! Let the others do whatever! I'm going to get the man who started all this and give him a piece of my mind!

(You can't)

_**Day 4**_

The night guard has entered the building, this one surviving an impressive amount of days. Freddy was practically tearing his ears in frustration. Bonnie himself was growing agitated, a truly remarkable feat to achieve. Chica's head could be seen peeking through the curtain, irked at the sight she sees.

"You two better get your butts in gear or you'll get an earful from Freddy!"

"Aww…" (Aww…)

"Can't we jest stay here? The lad is tired!"

(We've been trying for three days now! He PROMISED!)

(That was for last week!)

(Nu-Uh!)

(Uh-Huh!)

(NU-UH!)

(UH-HUH!)

"Please," interrupted Chica, "just leave them be…"

(What?!)

Unseen to most, two child specters were in the room as well. The one next to Chica gave her a glare, its eyes pitch black and pupils small.

(We need their help to get him! We HAVE to GET HIM!)

(We don't HAVE to…)

The angry spirit stopped his verbal assault on the chicken, and just stared. Unlike the other angry children, this one didn't wish to harm his possible murder. In fact, the idea of blood unsettles him greatly. His was to afterlife strays from the others.

And the other children know this.

(He's going to be mad…)

And at that they left. Foxy and his boy smiled.

(Could we see happened to Captain Foxy and his first mate now?)

"Are ye daft?! Of course we will! Now, what happened the last time?"

(We were fighting off a sea dragon!)

Ever since the Bite, Foxy has been deemed "out of order" and under repairs. Surprisingly, the fox hasn't had too much trouble with this. At first he was depressed and filled with guilt, but after the murders, he has been quite content. Happy even. Same with the child, but the animatronics know better.

Foxy's favorite child is with him now, playing imagine in the dark. They rarely partake in following the rules and nabbing that endo, but they can't do anything about it. In fact, the three are quite jealous at how content they both are. The child gets to be with his favorite pirate, while Foxy now has a playmate that won't ever forget him.

Well, a child who won't forget about the good times.

Bonnie was the one who saw the whole thing, witnessing the incident with little Mike. Still, none of the three could ever figure out why Foxy did it. Especially towards his own favorite.

Remarkably Mike was able to come and visit after a few months, how many exactly none quite knew. And all four of them were in awe that Foxy was still his favorite, as if nothing happened. They all could see the difference though.

Mike had changed. He was no longer the sweet, shy boy that needed Foxy to be brave and courageous; he was now able to stand on his own two feet. Before, most kids would pick at him for cutting in line to see Foxy first and staying with him the longest. Now, Mike had no problem sticking his tongue out and making fun of the "whinier." The new Mike had a hard time remembering certain details, too much information dazes him and he can't recall anything complicated or long-term.

Mike used to have hair back then too.

Even when in spectral form the scars mapped out his head to Foxy, a reminder of what he did and done. The children knew how to set Mike free, but they were jealous as well. Mike had no anger to the man who took his life, to Mike, the murderer only made his life better. Mike wasn't bitter or angry as the others, he was happy and his laughter from the cove echoed silently.

They won't tell Mike what happened, what REALLY happened to Foxy.

They'll let Foxy be the one to tell him.

Too bad Foxy was the only one playing pretend.

_**Night 5**_

5:45 A.M.

So close…

Fifteen more minutes and he would have been home free…

He hurts now, but nothing is bleeding or bruised. He wonders why before placing it as irrelevant.

He just wanted to lie there, lie there and wait for someone to pick him up at dawn…

To sleep…forever…

A phone rang. He went to pick it up.

His movements were mechanical, he couldn't feel his pain as he moved…

He couldn't get there in time, and the halls were silent once more. Probably a good thing, it would seem he couldn't open the flip-phone properly anymore.

He recognized the numbers though…

This was not the time to sleep.

5:50 now… he could still make it…

Will was the only thing fueling him at the moment, reaching speeds he didn't know he ws capable of.

He made it…

He knew this house, as well as his own apartment…

She was there…

…awake…

…beautiful…

…with a phone in her hands…

It takes a few days, but he managed to get her to stay with him, and follow him to their new home.

It seemed to bright now…

…too bright…

The couple waited out the day in the backroom…

…the coziest room…

…the homiest room…

The noise and light leave.

Good.

Now, they were home.

Waiting for them were five children…

Sweet…

Small…

Innocent…

Spunky…

Quiet…

Children…

The couple talked about having children before…

…they wished for a lot of happy children.

But they weren't happy…

It's alright, we'll fix that…

…they wanted a mom and dad too.

They wished to help their children…

…help them be happy again…

Then

They

Will

Be

A

Happy

Family…

THEY will help them…

They will save THEM…

Five Nights at Freddy's belong to Scott,

Most AU showed here are based off of art from Rebornica or for Rebornica.


End file.
